DoctorWhoStories Wiki:Editing Help
Editing is probably the most important thing to do on wikis, because this is what brings the audience that bulk of writing, which they need. Without editing, it would not be a wiki, just a bunch of people chatting to each other like Facebook. We don't want that, and so we encourage all users to edit our pages and make sure they become the best articles to the point where we can proofread them and hopefully pinpoint them as Good Articles. However, there are a few rules to follow, which are listed below. Editing Pointers Our Code Administrators are the only individuals who can create "Story Pages", which can be Television stories, audio stories, novels, short stories, comics and anything similar and so other users must refrain from adding any, because they will be deleted immediately. The reason for this is, we as a unit do not want to miss a page, and so by systematically adding stories, we can create all the pages gradually, including characters, crew and anything similar. For Example: If the administrators have just created An Unearthly Child, other users can quickly write characters, actors and crew using red links. Also, they can write their own plot, following the guidelines for copyright, and complete the rest of the points. It is very important that all pages are completed before we upload the next story (Except for those red links, which are under "previous episode" and "next episode"). Also, to add, in order to gradually make the wiki grow, we will be concentrating first on building up the first few doctors, after that, we can move further, but continue to create more story pages in the first few doctors as well, so it will be a slow build up, to the point where we will be slotting stories in at every direction. Extra: Not only must we avoid adding new stories too quickly, but also please refrain from uploading stories that actors have also been a part of and what characters they played, because this only confuses heads and may encourage others to start creating non-connected pages, which will prolong predicaments and make matters worse. And so, with care understand that adding any red links, these links must have something to do (be connected), to a story, which has been uploaded onto the site. As part of our personal code, it is vital that users understand the mechanism inside our logic. Main Editing Procedure Just to clarify, we wish to give a short overview on how to edit. Every page must have at least one link, otherwise it is practically worthless to the audience. Usually that link is another character or the name of a story. Also required for every page is a category. At the moment we are trying to construct the best possible Category Tree. After we have completed we may be able to support you in deciding, which categories to give to what pages. However, every Character Page must have "Category:Characters". Category:Site administration